Athletic clothing is designed to provide comfort, freedom of movement and a fashionable appearance. Resilient, stretchable tights are known which offer a comfortable, supportive fit that allows for freedom of movement, insulates the wearer's legs to retain heat during exercise and which provide a relative freedom from chaffing due the tightly form-fitting configuration of the tights. Some potential wearers are discouraged from wearing such tight fitting garments on the basis of personal modesty or on an esthetic basis because, e.g. they find tight fitting fabrics too anatomically revealing. Other potentional wearers are discouraged by their concerns regarding potential discomfort arising from the lack of ventilation inherent in covering the pelvic region with a tight fitting and heat retaining layer. Some users have chosen to address the esthetic objections by layering resilient tights under other athletic garments, e.g. loose-fitting shorts, but in many cases this approach proves to be somewhat uncomfortable due to the bulkiness of the multiple layers of fabric involved and due to the potential overheating during exertion.